


A Problem of Symmetry

by branewurms



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dreams, Ficlet, Humor, Multi, Threesome, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branewurms/pseuds/branewurms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: Kid's Worst Nightmare.  Teenage hormones and severe pathological neurosis - nothing good can come of this. Contains, shall we say, excessive boobage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem of Symmetry

"Kid," Liz murmured huskily into his ear. "Come on... Do it..."

Patty lay beneath them, a pretty blush spreading across her cheeks, then slowly down her neck and over the pearly mounds of her breasts. Kid gazed at them admiringly; so large and supple, tipped with pale pink, rising and falling slightly with her breath...

Kid froze. "W-wait a moment," he said, looking closer. A creeping sense of horror was dawning on him. He leaned closer, laying his head momentarily on Patty's abdomen so that he could see their shape more accurately.

"Oh no," he gasped.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Liz.

"One of them." Kid swallowed. "One of them is _slightly larger than the other._" He counted his breaths, struggling not to hyperventilate.

"Huh?" Liz asked. "That doesn't matter, does it? Come on -"

"No! This is horrible! The balance is all wrong! What are we going to do?!"

"Hey," Liz said. "Are you saying my sister's breasts are horrible?! No woman's breasts are perfectly symmetrical, you asshole!"

Unhearing, Kid reached out and poked at the larger one in morbid fascination. Slowly, it began to expand.

Liz yelped as Kid knocked her off the bed in his haste to scramble back. Patty began poking at her own breast, laughing, the sound reminiscent of a donkey braying. "Wah, wah, look, it's getting bigger!" she cried happily; every time she poked it, the rate of its expansion accelerated.

"Stop!" Kid cried, blood curdling in his veins. He tore at his hair in abject terror. "No more! Please! I beg of you!"

But it kept growing and growing, and Patty kept poking and poking. Soon it had filled up the whole room, knocking books off tables, pictures off walls - and all the while Patty's constant, absurd laughter! Kid wriggled beneath the wall of flesh, suffocating, choking - no breath to scream -

"Wah! It's so big!" Patty giggled.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Kid hit the floor.

Liz came running into the room, followed closely by Patty. "What is it?!" Liz shouted, bleary eyed and reeling from side to side. "Are we under attack?!"

Slowly, Kid removed his arms from over his head and lifted it, looking around cautiously. The room was not a sea of flesh, he noticed. He took in first the girls' pajamas, and then his own. No one was even naked.

"A... A dream?" he said. "It was a dream?"

"What? You woke us up for some stupid nightmare?"

Kid leapt to his feet and rushed over to Patty, reaching up to cup her breasts and squeeze them experimentally. "It was a dream, right?!" he cried desperately. "They're the same size, right?!"

A fist connected with his nose, and he fell to the floor in a splatter of blood. "What the hell were you dreaming, you idiot?!" Liz shouted.

Patty guffawed, slapping her thigh and pointing at Kid twitching on the floor. Liz took her hand and led her from the room. "Come on. We're going back to bed."

"Huh? We are? But what was he dreaming about?"

"It's best not to ask, Patty," said Liz. "Best not to ask."


End file.
